


Today Her Prince Came

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Humiliation, Involuntary Arousal, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Snow White thought she had her happy ending when she left with her prince.  All she did was trade the Queen cruelty for his.
Relationships: Prince/Snow White (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Today Her Prince Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).

> I have opted to use the name Florian from Disney on Ice for the Prince and Grimhilde for the Evil Queen from old Disney comics and promotional material.
> 
> "Doxy" is an old insult with similar meaning to "slut"

Snow White felt safe and warm in the arms of Prince Florian. Everything was all over. Her stepmother wouldn’t dare attack a neighboring kingdom to get to her. She’d be far safer with him than she ever would have been with the Seven Dwarves, though she would miss them terribly.

Together they made the easy journey back to his kingdom. His castle towered high and imposing, blocking out the sun in the sky. Snow White shivered in its shadow.

The prince rode up to the stable, dismounted, handed the reins off to a servant and then put his hands on Snow White’s waist and helped her down. Once her shoes touched the ground, he released her waist and roughly grabbed her hand.

“Ow, you’re hurting me,” Snow White said with a wince.

He didn’t say anything as he started leading her out of the stable, yanking on her hand when she wasn’t moving fast enough for his liking. Up the steps they went and entered in the front door of his castle. He bumped into a servant carrying a bucket of water, knocking it to the floor.

“Oh dear, let me help,” Snow White said as she tried to pull away from him to help.

Florain just tugged her forward, making Snow White almost fall.

Snow White frowned. This wasn’t at all like the Florian she met while working as a servant for her stepmother.

“Prince Florian, I want to go back to the Seven Dwarves,” Snow White said.

“You are mine,” Florian snapped. 

Snow White found herself unable to think of an appropriate thing to say in response. So, she just grabbed her skirt up with her free hand as she struggled to keep up with Florian up countless steps. Luckily spending years lugging things up and down the stairs gave her plenty of stamina.

He took her up to a room. It had a four-poster bed, with delicately embroidered blankets resting on it. The softest white pillow rested at the head. A wardrobe stood in one corner; its dark wood carved into across its entire front. A large window opened to a balcony, with plants resting in the sun. A tall mirror reflected the room back. Paintings of landscapes decorated the walls.

“It’s such a lovely room.”

“You will be staying here until our marriage day,” Florian said.

“Marriage? Already? So soon?” Snow White flushed. Of course, she fantasized about her wedding day, but she didn’t expect it to happen so suddenly.

Florian silenced her with a kiss. Snow White closed her eyes, pushing herself onto her toes. For that one moment her fears vanished. His hands went to her shoulders, he squeezed. Then he squeezed harder. Snow White winced and tried to pull away. He held her tightly and kissed her harder. He stepped forward, forcing Snow to take a step back. 

The sharp sting of fear wedged itself in her stomach. In her mind she could hear the voices of the Dwarves telling her to run away. Snow White stomped hard on Prince Florian’s foot. He let her go to grab his aching foot.

Snow White didn’t wait. She ran. Down the steps she ran, trying to make sense of why her once kind prince was acting like this. 

As she moved, she remembered a time a man had attempted to kiss her stepmother without her permission. Her stepmother had him executed. When Snow White had asked her why, the Queen had said that men needed to be reminded that they were not owed the beauty of a woman, and that Snow White was lucky to be so ugly. Now, for the first time, Snow White understood what her stepmother had meant.

Snow White made it to the first floor and was running for the door. She got outside and kept running for the woods. If she kept going long enough she’d surely find that safe cottage again.

Behind her she could hear a horse galloping. Her heart pounded as she ran faster, only to be stopped suddenly as her skirt caught on a bush.

“If you’re going to act like a doxy, then I’m going to treat you like one until you learn your place.”

Snow White tugged sharply at her dress. The material ripped, leaving part of her golden skirt behind. Florian struck her from behind, sending Snow White to the ground.

He was on top of her, his dagger in his hand. “Queen Grimhilde, is dead. That makes you the only member of the royal family left. We are going to get married and our countries will be merged under one rule: mine. You will give me sons.” His dagger went down to her bodice, the tip batching on the edge of her neckline before ripping down the front, exposing her breasts to the air.

“Florian, please!” Snow White begged.

He reached down and grabbed her breasts, squeezing and twisting her nipples. Smiling when she cried and begged him to stop. He’d squeeze them together, slap them, fondle them. Snow White laid there and did nothing. Her eyes were focused on the knife he kept near him. She was scared. She didn’t like what he was doing to her, but the threat of the knife was enough to keep her from fighting back.

When he let go of her breasts, she thought it was over. She was wrong. He pulled down his leggings, revealing his fully erect cock. Snow White knew what it was. She’d spent her life amongst the servants and they talked about such things.

“No,” Snow White whispered.

Florian grabbed Snow White by her ebony hair and pulled her painfully up. Her head was right in front of his cock, and her eyes almost had to cross to focus on them. She glanced up. There was only one path open to her.

Snow White opened her mouth and took the cock, almost gagging as she took too much. She’d never done this before. She sucked up and down his cock, her tongue running against what she had in her mouth. Florian groaned and thrust towards her.

This time Snow White did gag. 

He pulled away and slapped her across the face, knocking her back down to the ground. “Know your place.”

Florian descended on her, grabbing her skirt and hiking it up to her waist. Snow White tried to push him away. She was stronger than she looked from her hard life, but it didn’t compare to the training he’d gotten for the battlefield. 

He grabbed her thighs, painfully pressing in with each finger as he pulled her legs apart. He pushed in, uncaring for her comfort or preparation for him.

Snow White cried out shrilly. She cried, scratched, and pushed, but his bodyweight on top of hers was enough to keep her pinned in place as he made swift, hard thrusts, grunting with each one. It hurt. Every push into her brought a fresh wave of agony, but under that was a layer of growing pleasure.

Snow White stopped fighting, but she kept on crying. She didn’t know why she was feeling pleasure in the pain. His sliding in and out got easier as she grew wetter. The pain lessened and the pleasure increased.

His thrusts grew more erratic and frantic before warmth spilt out of him and into her. Snow White felt that unwanted pleasure pulse through her and she let out a moan.

“Doxy. Not even married and you sound just like a cheap doxy.”

Florian took his knife and started ripping stripes from Snow White’s dress. He forced her onto her belly, grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back. Then he yanked her up to her feet and tied a strip around his saddle horn on one end, and the other around her neck. 

He mounted his horse, looked down at Snow White, the remnants of her dress hanging off her body, her breasts and pussy visible to any who looked at her.

“Walk.” He kicked her for emphasis.

Snow White started walking, the horse moving in pace to her, preventing her from going faster or slower.

As they walked back to the castle the servants, guests, and anyone else who happened to be around, stopped to look at Snow White.

“Look at that spoiled princess. She gets to marry our Prince and she couldn’t even do her duties willingly.”

“Poor Prince Florian, having to wed such a disobedient girl.”

Snow White hung her head, looking at her feet instead of the people around her. She had no more tears left to cry.


End file.
